Why You?
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Why You Luke? Why Couldn’t It Be Someone else? Three Parts. Complete.
1. Part One

_Summery: Why You Luke? Why Couldn't It Be Someone else?_

_Disclamer: I own Nothing. _

_This came to me as a dream. I know its going to be a three parter. I'm working on part two so it should be up soon. Reviews will make my day. _

**XXXX**

**Why You?**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Mommy?" Becca and Rory cried.

"Yeah girls?" Brooke said looking up from her doodles.

"We miss daddy." Becca cried holding her teddy bear she got from Haley when she was born.

"I miss him to girlies. Now don't cry he should be home soon."

"When is soon?" Rory cried.

"I don't know." Brooke answered trying not to cry herself.

"Whys?" Becca asked.

"He's fighting the evil guys." Brooke said whipping the tears away from the four-year-olds faces.

"Whys?"

"Oh you two are into this twenty question thing now."

"Why'd he go?"

"Because that's what he's paid to do like mommy makes clothes."

"But I want my daddy home now!" Stomped Becca.

"I know Beckster but he can't."

"But he said he wouldn't leave again like last time." Rory told her mom.

"I know girls but daddy had no choice."

"But mommy he promised us."

"I know. Now climb up here." Brooke said patting the seats on either side of her, "There's a thing about promises. Sometimes you don't know if you could keep them or not. Like daddy's he didn't think was going back."

"When he coming home?" Rory asked

"Three months. Till then you can keep the baby and Mommy company."

"Us big sissy?"

"Two more months."

"Daddy not gonna be here."

"Nope. But he will be home a month later so I think us girls can manage. Don't you?"

"Us Strong Girls." Becca and Rory laughed.

"That's right." Brooke said tickling the girl's stomach, "What's baby's going to be name?"

"Matthew!" Becca screamed.

"Yep. Now I know some cute little girls that needs to go to bed."

"But mommy." The four-year-olds complained.

"No buts. Now lets go."

"Will you read to us?"

"Don't I always. Now go pick out one book each." Brooke said as she watched the two girls run to their room.

"So what book?" Brooke asked.

"Cinderella!" Becca screamed.

"Frog and Todd!" Rory screamed at the same time as Becca.

"Ok so I think tonight is Rory's turn to go first."

"I want to." Becca said climbing out of bed as Rory stuck her tong out at Becca.

"Rory stop. Beck it's Rory's turn. Now if you continue to complain then I will only read Rory's book."

"No!" Becca said running out of the room.

"Rebecca Amelia Scott get back into this bed now." Brooke said running or waddling after her.

"But I want you to read my book first, Mommy." Cried Becca.

"I will get to reading it Beckster. You just have to let me read Rory's book first."

"But I'm older I should go first." Becca said.

"Only two minutes and no ever thing is even. Not by who's older. Now come on lets go read."

"Ok. Can you read my story after?"

"Of course Becca." Brooke said grabbing the little girls hand and walking back to the girl's room, "Now climb in."

"Night girls. I love you." Brooke said kissing the two girls forehead and turned on the night-light and left the door open just a bit as the doorbell rang.

"Hi." Brooke said opening the door with a feeling of something bad happened in her stomach or was it the baby kicking it?

XXXX

So What Do You Think Of Part One.


	2. Part Two

_Summery: Why You Luke? Why Couldn't It Be Someone else?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing. _

_I guess i'm on a roll with this story. it's almost done and should be by tonight. _

**Why You?**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Hi." Brooke said opening the door with a feeling of something bad happened in her stomach or was it the baby kicking it?

"Mrs. Scott?" One of the two guys standing at the other side of the door asked, "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

"Mrs. Scott I'm Captain Sullivan and this is Captain Delsole. We are really sorry that we have to do this."

"Do what." Brooke said taking a seat on the couch.

"Your husband ma'am. His group went into a bad area last week and he didn't survive. I'm sorry."

"This can not be happening. He was supposed to be coming home soon. He was supposed to be here when our daughters start school. When the baby will be born. There has to be a mistake." Brooke cried. "This has to be a bad nightmare."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott." Captain Delsole said. _This really was they worst part of his job. How do you tell people who died in the army's loved ones that they died. _He thought to himself.

"His body should be back here in two days." Both Captains said as they got up and left.

"Oh god this can not be happening." Brooke cried picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Haley?" Brooke asked when someone answered the phone.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"Can you come over now?" Brooke cried more.

"Yeah what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Bring Nathan. Can you call Karen too?"

"Yeah. We'll drop James over at Deb's. We'll be there in ten minutes." Haley said hanging up the phone.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" Brooke cried until they got there.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley said running to the couch and sitting next to him.

"Haley he's gone. He died."

"Who died Brooke?" Karen asked.

"Luke, they came over before and told me. What am I supposed to do? How am I going to raise three kids?"

"Oh god." Haley and Karen cried as Nathan just started to walk back and forth.

"How am I supposed to explain to the girls who already miss their dad like crazy that he's not coming back?"

"Daddy not coming back?" Cried little voices from the stairs.

"Oh god. Girls."

"Mommy you said that he would come back." Rory said running up the stairs.

"Rory and Becca come here." Brooke said following in the path of the girls.

"No!" Becca screamed, "You promised mommy."

"Oh I know girls. I didn't want this to happen."

"Mommy why our daddy?"

"Oh god my girls." Brooke said trying to sit on the bed, "I don't really know why. It something they don't choose it. It just happens."

"But daddy gone mommy."

"I know my babies. For right now let just stay here."

"Are we ever going to see daddy again?"

"Not alive if that's what you mean."

"Mommy I miss him. Everyone at school has a daddy but us." Becca said.

"Baby, you're always going to have a daddy."

"Hows?"

"Daddy is watching you always and he's always going to be in your heart."

"Daddy watching us now?"

"Yep he probably is with Grandpa Keith."

"Can we stay with you tonight?" Rory asked as she took a seat on Brooke's lap.

"Of course. Grab the teddy bears and lets go." Brooke said putting on a fake smile for her daughters.

"I love you mommy." Becca and Rory said giving Brooke a big hug.

"I love you too girls.

**XXXX**

_Two Days Later._

"Mommy where are they taking Daddy?" Becca cried, "Stop them mommy."

"Rebecca come on." Brooke said trying to pull Becca from going the other way back to Luke's grave.

"Mommy stop them." Rory cried pulling Brooke back to Lucas.

"Baby come on we have to go."

"Mommy they taking daddy. Do something."

"Girls, come here." Brooke said sitting on a bench in the graveyard, "I want to go back there and stop them but we can't. Daddy's going up where Grandpa Keith." Brooke finished when she noticed she started getting pain in her stomach.

"But why?"

"Cause Grandpa Keith wants to see him."

"Couldn't he wait? I need my daddy!" cried Becca as Brooke laughed at how she was turning into a minnie her.

"Oh god." Brooke said grabbing her stomach, "Girls go get Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan now!"

**XXXX**

Review Please.


	3. Part Three

_Summery: Why You Luke? Why Couldn't It Be Someone else?_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing. _

**Why You?**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Come on Brooke you got to push." Haley said.

"Haley I can't. I can't with out him here." Brooke cried, "It's too early."

"Brooke, you're going to have to no matter what."

"Haley it hurts."

"I know Brooke. I know. Just think you get to hold him soon."

"I don't want him to be sick. Hales he's two months early."

"I know Tigger but you have to take a chance."

"Ok Brooke are you ready to push?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." The Doctor laughed.

"Well then lets get this over with." Brooke said.

"Ready? Now push Brooke."

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10." Haley counted.

"The head is out Brooke. Now you going to need to push harder ok?"

"Ok."

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10."

"He's out Brooke. Congratulations. A Baby boy." Dr. Adams said holding up the little guy.

"You did it Brooke." Haley said.

"Oh god. He's so cute." Brooke said when the doctor handed her her new son.

"MOMMY!" screamed Rory and Becca.

"Girlies!" Brooke screamed back as the girls jumped onto the bed.

"Baby here?" questioned Rory.

"Yep. Girls I want you to meet your little brother, Lucas Matthew Scott."

"He cute." Rory laughed.

"Just like you two where."

"We not cute anymore?"

"Of course you are."

"Good." Becca smile.

"Just what the world needed another Brooke." Haley and Nathan laughed walking into the room.

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Now you aren't, then you where. Remember when you came over when we were little and you would stop fussing because your sister was born." Nathan laughed as Brooke gave him a pout.

"Mommy can I hold him?" Becca Asked.

"I want to!" Rory screamed.

"Girls stop. Rory, Becca's going first. Then you can after."

"But she always goes first."

"That's because I'm older retart!" Becca said giving off her Scott smirk.

"Rebecca say your sorry and Rory she's holding him first."

"Fine." Pouted Rory.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Five Years Later. _**

"Hey Brood." Brooke said when she got to the graveyard.

"Luke started school today. He is so excided since he's in the same class as Natalie and Chris. He's looking more and more like you each day. Those blue eyes and the dirty blonde hair. He wants to be a basketball player just like you were. Nathan already is showing him some tricks. When I look at Rory she's all you too. I walk into her room and find her reading so book I never heard off before. She Broods a lot just like you did. But I have to say she stinks at basketball. She turned into a dancer and I can't pull her off of that stage when she is up there. You should be proud of her. Rory gets straight A's in every class while on the other hand Becca doesn't so much. Becca is all me like everyone thought from the time she was born. And of course being all me she loves to cheer and is turning a little boy crazy- dark cheerleader like Peyton is. We'll Broody I have to go. Your daughter got in trouble in school already. And you may think it's Becca but It's all Rory. I love you Luke." Brooke said as she walked away knowing she'll be back in a week like she does ever since he died.

XXXX 

_The End._


End file.
